2 Years
by JaclynWritesAll
Summary: After everything that had happened, Emma decided it was best for her to go. Two years later, Tiberius Blackthorn asked her to come back for his High School graduation. What will happen between Emma and Julian? How did the other kids do without her? (Story follows after Lord of Shadows...)
1. Chapter 1: She's back?

_Introduction: Hello to everyone reading!_ My name is Jaclyn and it has been a long while since I've last written anything... so today I've finally decided to post again. You must've seen the title and description intriguing or else you would've never clicked on here, anyways... I'm not much of a talker when it comes to posting updates so consider this the biggest chunk you'll get out of me (unless if I see reviews, or an insane following amount then things might change). Throughout the story you will see I followed the aftermath of Lord of Shadows with a few changes here and there, so as a precautionary **warning** , if you have not read Cassandra Clare's entire mainframe series (TMI, TDA, & TID's) then be prepared to get spoiled.

Also, even though I consider myself to be at a professional level when it comes to writing, I am still human and will make mistakes and forget plot points or even characters sometimes. Constructive criticism or positive comments are welcomed!

Other than all of that, enjoy!

June 24, 2014

 **Emma's POV**

 _Two years._

 _Two, completely isolated, enticing years filled with training, discovery and fulfilment._

 _How on earth did I end up here?_

Nineteen-year-old Emma Carstairs eyes fell slowly, as she breathed in the beach's salty air. LA had always been a place of comfort and reassurance, up until things changed. Looking around, Emma watched mundane after mundane go by as she sat on the Santa Monica Pier.

 _It's important that I'm here... Livvy would need me to do this. Ty needs me to be here for him. Swallow your pride and suffocate the immediate feelings, it's just one weekend._

Propping herself up, Emma felt the weight of being back fall onto her shoulders. Prior to leaving, so much had happened. Most importantly Livia Blackthorn, Tiberius Blackthorn's twin sister had died in Alicante. The Blackthorn family had become shattered once again, and Julian was completely and utterly lost to this world. At the time Emma had only been seventeen with an immeasurable amount of pressure put on her to keep whatever sanity they had left afloat.

Unfortunately, it was too much.

Grabbing her bag and dusting off the sand, Emma checked her watch to see what time it was.

 _11am... I have to check into the hotel now and then head to the Institute. If everything runs its course smoothly I should only be there until 6pm._

X

By the time Emma got her bags unpacked in the hotel room, the time had changed to 1pm. Thinking out loud, Emma started pacing...

"Clearly I am meant to be here... Yes, it is rather odd to be going to a ceremony to celebrate such a feeble comprehensive learning environment, but it's what I need to do. Ty chose this, and I have offered him my support so... ugh."

Dropping onto the bed, Emma thought about Ty and his decision to attend High School. The toll of losing Liv was too great, and in an attempt to normalize things he felt at ease surrounded by the noise school provided. What dim light left that burned inside of Ty had disappeared, and in replace was darkness, only avoidable through his time spent in class which he was now graduating. Reaching for her bag, Emma pulled out a form fitting black dress that zipped in the back and slipped on plain black heels to match. Technically Emma wasn't obligated to go to the Institute this afternoon. In the email Tiberius had sent her, he only requested that she would be there tomorrow, but would appreciate the company this afternoon having dinner with the rest of the family.

 _Two years..._

Before leaving two years ago, Emma had scrambled to prepare the children to live a life without her, promising only to talk through online communication. It wasn't just Livia's death that caused her absence, it had also been Julian. Emma felt her heart flutter as she thought about him. The relationship they had was kept secret to protect the children, and to protect themselves. As a Shadowhunter Emma knew the immense power that came with loving your parabatai, and how it could result in death.

The time had come.

Pausing to fix her blond hair Emma sighed knowing it was going to be an eventful afternoon.

X

Finally reaching her destination, Emma knew this was it. The buildup, the fallout, and the running away... everything flooded her memories as she stood, staring up at the large castle like Institute.

 _Time to confront the Blackthorns._

The oak doors creaked loudly as Emma opened them and slowly took her first steps inside.

The smells overwhelmed her, as her thoughts traveled to... _Julian_.

Before she knew it, a tiny figure came running out of the dining room.

"Tavvy?" Emma whispered.

The littlest of the Blackthorn's looked like she had grown about a foot since Emma had last seen her, and seemed substantially older.

"Remember me?" Emma grinned at the kid.

Octavian Blackthorn's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Emma!" Tavvy squealed as she flung herself into Emma's arms, knocking her down onto the floor.

Squished together for the first time in two years, and all Emma felt was joy; pure, pure joy.

 _I waited too long._

Before Emma could release Octavian, two more familiar faces appeared.

"Emma... Carstairs?" Arthur Blackthorn choked out.

"Yeah, it's me Arthur." Emma smiled.

Standing right next to him was Diego Rosales.

The world renowned perfect Diego shook his head, "I can't believe my eyes right now... the well awaited princess has returned".

Emma recoiled a bit with Tavvy still in her grasp, "Believe me I wasn't expecting to see you here either."

Releasing Octavian, Emma stood brushing the dust off her dress.

Diego whistled, "I see the princess finally finished growing up." his eyes scanned her figure up and down.

"Nice to see your attitude hasn't changed, where's Ty?" Emma asked.

Then it hit her. Goosebumps spread over her legs and the fine hairs stood on her arms, she felt him.

 _Jules._

 **Julian's POV**

Julian Blackthorn had been lingering about his studio in the Los Angeles Institute when he felt a flutter in his chest. It had been two years since he'd been able to rekindle such a feeling.

 _Emma._

Opening the door to head downstairs, he froze. Tavvy's feet slamming across the floor could be heard from all the ways upstairs?

 _That's unusual for Tav's to do such a thing..._

Julian waited a moment and heard faint conversing before it clicked.

 _She's here._

Moving slowly, Julian listened to who he believed was Emma, as she responded to uncle Arthur and Diego.

Reaching the top of the steps he looked down and saw that Emma was truly there, standing in a gorgeous black dress it had felt like she'd never left.

"Emma?" Julian's voice cracked.

"Hey." Emma gave him a soft smile.

Inside Julian's heart started burning, the ties that bonded them were being pulled as they stood a staircase away from each other.

Before Julian could talk, Tavvy grabbed everyone's attention, "Ty kept saying you were never coming back... I don't even remember what happened the day you left..." Her eyes watched Emma's as she stifled a cry.

"I know Tavs, I'm really sorry it took me so long to come back, but some things just needed to happen." Julian heard the pain in Emma's voice as she spoke.

"I suppose there'll be a lot to talk about over dinner... now I don't mean to push this but I think it'd be best if I could speak with Tiberius and Drusilla alone before we continue."

 _What does she mean it'd be best?_

"Wait a second hold on," Julian started down the stairs, "Would you mind if we stepped outside first?"

As Julian got closer to Emma, she started backing off.

"I don't think that'd be appropriate right now; plus, Ty has been expecting me." Emma shifted her body and started stalking towards the hallway that led to the study.

"Ems..." Julian watched her.

Emma stopped, spun around and looked at them all again, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back, don't worry."

Then she was gone.

In that moment Julian realized just how grown up Emma seemed to be. The girl he once called his best friend, lover and parabatai walked with newfound confidence that only age could prescribe.

 _Two years can really change a person..._

 **Emma's POV**

 _Oh god was I too harsh on Jules? No, no... it went well... ah for f's sake who am I kidding that was critically awkward._

Reaching the study, Emma peaked her head inside to find Tiberius and Drusilla sitting at the computer together.

Emma sighed, realizing around the others she'd been tense, but let it all wash away as soon as she saw Ty and Dru.

"I don't know if I should be sad that you didn't come running, or happy that you both seem to be working on something." Emma snickered.

Twirling around ripping out the headphones they shared, Ty looked shocked, "By the angel, you came."

Dru squealed, "Ah! You're here!"

"I figured I needed to visit at some point, so now felt like a good time considering the occasion."

Walking towards them Emma offered big hugs, "Thank you for writing me back and keeping me updated on everyone." She whispered to Tiberius.

Dru was bustling with excitement to speak, "Oh, Emma I missed you so much; Ty and I have been trying our best to make sure Tavvy is happy and healthy, Julian's gotten better since you left and, well, I don't know if you've seen Arthur but he's the only one not doing good."

"Unfortunately, I know about Arthur, Ty said something in an email awhile back about the mundane diagnosis I believe he called Alzheimer's" Emma sat down on the table next to them, "I think he was having trouble remembering me."

Ty frowned, "Yeah, that's not surprising. Half of the time he hardly remembers the rest of us with the exception of Julian".

Emma sighed, "So anyways what are you working on?"

"Oh yes," Ty looked at the computer, "Dru wrote a paper on an article surrounding Shadowhunter Myths versus Facts, and I've been proofreading."

"Very nice... I suppose Christina is still doing a good job at teaching even though she's away." Emma smiled.

"Indeed; her and Diego have done an excellent job training us since Diana couldn't make it." Dru scratched her arm.

Emma knew Christina and Diego were left to run the Institue, as well as become teachers for Ty, Dru and Tavvy. Christina had also told Emma that upon her arrival she would not be back until a week later.

 _I miss Christina. Things might have been easier with her here._

"So High School has been good?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I've learned a lot more there then I thought I would; and considering most Shadowhunter's don't expect much of me I'd say it's appreciated to feel valued elsewhere." Ty twiddled his fingers.

All of a sudden Emma felt her body tingle again... it felt like anticipation.

 _I can feel Jules' strong emotions he's emitting again. He's nervous._

"So, listen, I think we should go join them out in the dining room now, but I need to ask you both... How is Jules really doing?"

Ty and Dru both looked at her with sadness in their eyes, "It's been rough for him Emma. Livvy's death killed him inside, I mean you must remember him those few weeks before you left. He's slowly gotten better but between Dru and I taking control over the house, having Diego and Christina around and you leaving..." Ty stopped speaking.

"You're not telling me something, huh?" Emma chilled.

Dru stood, grabbing hold of Emma's hand, "Up until three, maybe four months ago Jules had decided to stay in bed."

Emma was shocked, "What? You can't be serious Dru he couldn't of-"

"He did Emma... since the day you left." Tears came down Dru's face.

 _Oh my god... I did this._

 _I ruined Julian._


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Note:** Thanks to those of you who decided to check out my story! Also, just as a disclaimer I do not own anything I'm writing about, the copyright belongs to Cassandra Clare.

 **Emma's POV**

Following Ty and Dru as they walked towards the kitchen, Emma felt lingering pain as she imagined Julian suffering; lying aimlessly in bed.

 _I did this to him... I left when he needed me most because I was selfish._

As they entered, Emma was astonished to see Diego covered in sauces standing next to the counter. Diego clapped his hands, "Ah, there's the princess... ready to eat?"

Platters filled with pasta, veggies, and even turkey surrounded Emma.

Wiping his forehead with his arm Diego looked to Ty and Dru, "Start carrying those out to the dining room, would you? I have to finish the dishes."

"Yeah, no problem." Ty mumbled as he lifted up the steaming hot platters.

"When did you become the chef?" Emma asked as she picked up the drying cloth to help out.

"I knew how to cook before I decided it was right for me to stay here... So, with Julian on leave I took over." Diego winked.

"Hmm... I see." Diego seems to think he's all that... Mark must've given him lessons.

"Thanks for the help princess but I've got the rest," Diego nodded towards the dining room, "you best get in there and talk to them. I'm not the one who's missed you all this time."

"I suppose," Emma wiped off her hands and turned to walk away but stopped, "I have to ask though, what's up with the new nickname?"

Diego looked confused, "You mean princess?"

"Yeah." Emma squinted.

Diego laughed, "You came back in here looking like royalty. Someone's going to have to knock you down a few pegs so your ego doesn't explode."

Emma chuckled, "Will do, Diego."

Leaving the kitchen, Emma brushed her forehead up against the hallway wall, listening to the chatter coming from the dining room.

 _I'm terrified to step in there. I must look alien to Octavian, and, well, even Arthur. By the angel Emma move your damn feet. These people are your family, grow some-_

A hand grasped Emma's arm and tugged her back into the closet near the front doors of the Institute. Swinging her arm around, Emma prepared her fist to take a blow.

Julian caught Emma's wrist before she could do any damage.

"What the hell!" She screeched.

Falling back into door Emma flicked on the light.

 **Julian's POV**

 _I should've known she'd try to kill me... you'd think it being the Institute the hostility would go down... nope._

Julian and Emma stood there frozen.

Huffing a breath of relief Emma knelt her hands down onto her legs, "Care to explain the surprise attack?"

Julian sighed, "My apologizes Em, it's been awhile. I wasn't expecting the reaction I got from you."

Emma looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "You know, you could have gone about stuffing me in a closet with you differently; I don't know, maybe a note or something that says, 'Meet me here!'"

Julian softly laughed, "I'm glad to see your sense of humour is still there."

Emma stood straight again, taking her fingers and brushing them through her long golden hair.

"You still haven't answered my question." Emma said as Julian watched her.

"Yeah I'm not really sure what I was thinking... dragging you in here. I'm kind of at a loss for words Em. It's hard to believe your back." Julian shoved his hands into his pockets.

This was the first real moment they've had alone together, in what felt like ages. Emma could see bruises lined up on his arms, and where he sides curved in more. Julian also noticed changes in her; the pronounced muscles in her back, toned legs and the length of hair she had now.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered.

"What?" Julian was taken aback.

"I never thought I'd see you again in the flesh. I didn't know the expected outcome when I decided to leave two years ago and I put everyone at risk. Jules, I should've been here for you... I'm sorry." Emma turned her head, focusing on the coats that hugged the back wall.

Julian was stunned, "Emma, I don't know how much you know, but what's happened with me is not your fault. I've also failed the three of them, it took me way too long to recover."

Reaching for her, Julian took Emma's hand.

"Things happen for a reason... maybe you coming back is one."

Emma sighed, "I hope so Jules, I really do."

Grabbing the handle, Emma opened the door and offered for Julian to step out first, "Let's go eat and celebrate for Ty, we can talk later."

Julian smiled, "Of course."

X

By the time Julian and Emma sat down and got comfortable at the dining room table, everyone had already eaten half of their meals. Diego eyed them suspiciously leaving Julian with feelings of guilt and confusion. He watched Emma's eyes wander over the walls and furniture. Since she had last been at the Institute, Dru had taken it upon herself to paint and buy large oak wood pieces for the room.

"I like the colour in here now... what is it; maroon?" Emma asked.

"Yep," Dru replied, "the navy blue was driving me mad, so I changed it!"

Emma chuckled, "I see."

"So, Emma..." Dru started, "where did you end up going after you left?"

"Well," Emma began talking in between bites of turkey, "I traveled quite a bit. Once I left, the first stop I made was in London, Ontario. I trained at the small Institute there for a bit. Then I drove through New Brunswick down to Maine. I flew to Boston, stayed there for a bit... ended up flying down to Mexico next – I even ran into some of the Rosales. After that I went to South Africa, then left there to finally end up in Fort Lauderdale, Florida."

Tavvy's jaw dropped.

"Wow." Ty said out loud, expressing how everyone was feeling.

"Yeah... I guess I've gotten around quite a bit." Emma's face was flushed.

 _If only she knew how much I admire her for having the courage to go at it alone._

"So, Ty, you excited about tomorrow?" Julian asked his younger brother.

"I'm going to miss it." Ty replied, "Livvy would have been proud."

Everyone in the room fell silent. Livia Blackthorn's name was not mentioned often and Ty rarely spoke of his twin sister.

Diego rose from his seat, "Here I'll start taking this stuff back to the kitchen..."

Julian watched as Tavvy pulled on Emma's arm, "Will you come up to the training room and see what I've learned?"

Emma's eyes glistened, "Of course."

 **Emma's POV**

Leaving the rest of them as quickly as possible, Emma followed Tavvy up to the training room. A few weapons and steles were scattered on the floor. The mention of Livvy dried up dinners conversation quick, and Emma was hopeful Tavvy's spirits would lift from showing off her new skill set.

"Okay so first, I wanna show you how far I can jump across the beam and then how high up I can fall into a tuck and roll..." Tavvy moved the gym mat closer to the beam.

Sitting down in a chair, Emma looked over her shoulder to see Diego appear.

"That was brutal." Diego sat next to her, watching Tavvy.

"I didn't think he'd mention her... Ty never even brought Livia up in the emails."

"Yeah, that's the first time any of us here have heard him bring it up."

Emma rolled her neck, sighing, "I miss Christina and Mark... have you heard from them?"

Diego froze, "Yeah... actually. I was on the phone with them earlier."

Emma quizzically looked at him, "Why so panicked then?"

"Let's just say Mark spoke of things that were supposed to be kept a secret."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Diego pointed at Tavvy, "She's been working really hard on this so you should watch."

As Diego's hand fell it grazed Emma's leg below her dress and she flinched.

"Oh god, sorry." Diego reacted, scooting his chair over.

 _No, no... not okay. An easy mistake yes but that was my damn thigh Diego, are you kidding me._

Tavvy landed perfectly as Emma watched her, with an actual weapon she could be vicious to face off in a fight.

"Awesome Tavs!" Emma gave her a high five as she walked over.

"You really think so?" Tavvy asked, out of breath.

"Yes, it was excellent. You're becoming a real Shadowhunter now." Emma smiled.

The training room door opened to Dru, Ty and Julian walking inside.

"You guys come up here to work out now too?" Diego smirked at them.

"No, just came to observe." Ty said as he sat on the floor.

"I want to, but I think I'd puke considering how much I ate." Dru said.

Emma kicked off her heels and flexed her feet, "I'm down to do combat training before I leave if you'd like."

"In a dress princess?" Diego eyed Emma carefully.

 _Bastard._

"Indeed; fighting comes in all styles you know." Emma walked over and grabbed a seraph blade.

Julian stepped beside her grabbing one as well, "I know it's been awhile, but I'd like to see if I can still take you down."

Emma smiled so the rest of them couldn't hear what she was about to whisper to Julian, "Are you sure? Ty told me about staying in bed until a few months ago." Emma's eyes shone, waiting for his reply.

"Believe it or not, I've regained almost all my physical strength." Julian whispered back, turning around and preparing himself in a stance, flipping the blade in the air.

 _If you insist._

Diego called out, "On my go, you can attack. Once your down, you're done, got it?"

"Got it." Emma and Julian replied in sync.

Pressing her bare foot down Emma felt the adrenaline rush through her veins.

Diego started counting down, "Three... Two... One... Go!"

 **Post-note** : Just want to apologize for how long it took me to upload the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm attending University right now so I don't always have time to write! I will try to get the chapters up as fast as I can with what time I have :)


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Throw Hands!

**Emma's POV**

 _Come on Julian make your move…_

Emma and Julian flitted around as they eyed each other's stance. As she anticipated, Julian lunged forward not missing a step.

Forcing her body to the ground, Emma avoided Julian's 'considerably obvious' brunt attack and pivoted her leg, allowing for him to stumble over into a roll. Using her arms Emma pushed off the ground, twisted and sliced the Seraph blade in his direction.

The blade just barely snipped the edge of Julian's top, "Oh, so close Em."

As their seraph blades clashed, Emma could feel the power that coursed through each blow they made.

Side stepping her, Julian aimed and sliced through the bottom half of her dress, "Should've worn gear." He grinned wickedly.

Before Julian could get any satisfaction, Emma surged at him and tore her blade further into the rip she'd already created, "You should have too."

"This could go on for hours, Ty can we head downstairs already? You know what they're like when it comes to fighting." Dru whined.

"You're not wrong. Give it five more minutes then we can leave." Ty huffed.

Julian swiped at his forehead, "Looks like they're getting bored. Think we can wrap this up?"

Emma grinned as she launched herself ten feet in the air.

"Oh boy." Diego chocked.

Bringing her seraph blade down, Emma crushed Julian beneath her weight and slammed the sharp edge through the floor.

"I win." Emma breathed heavily staring down into Julian's eyes.

"Yes, yes I suppose you do," Julian winced as Emma shifted her legs around his waist, "Maybe we should get up?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, that'd probably be a good idea." Emma rolled off Julian and dusted her dress, "Did I break anything?"

"Nah," Julian lifted himself off the ground, "Probably just some bruises, but that's to be expected getting into it with you."

 _He seems so normal, so capable of tackling the world. I don't understand how he let things go for so long._

Before Emma could speak, Diego let out a low whistle, "I see you haven't lost your touch. I'm surprised though; you traveled all over, why not go to the Scholomance?"

Emma looked around at the lot of them before she could answer Diego. Turning to face Julian, she smiled sadly, "It wasn't my place to go there. I'd of been trapped in another world seeking an escape. Maybe another time will come, and then it'll be my destination."

Checking her watch, Emma saw the time, "I suppose it's getting fairly late, I'm gonna head out now."

Grabbing her shoes the group of them stared at her as Tavvy began walking over, "Are you sure you have to leave? Can't you stay in your old bedroom… it's still here."

 _Oh god, I don't know if I can handle seeing that room again._

"What if we gathered your things from the hotel and canceled the reservation?" Julian spoke up.

"Seriously?" Emma cringed.

"Yeah, why not." Julian smiled.

"Aw come on! Please Emma… Dru and I can pick out a movie and make some snacks!" Tavvy exclaimed.

Emma nervously laughed, "Alright, alright. Ah, I guess we'll be back in an hour then."

X

Stepping outside Emma watched the sun slowly set and felt the warmth cascade down her back. Oh how she'd missed nights such as these in California.

"Nice isn't it?" Julian asked as they started walking down the street.

"I missed it here." Emma told him.

Julian grinned, "Did you stop by the beach yet?"

Emma smiled, "It was the first place I went as soon as I'd gotten back."

"I should've expected." Julian lifted his arm and scratched his neck.

Silence rose between them. It felt natural to Emma, being at his side again, walking down the same streets. The townhouses, shops, people and overall atmosphere seemingly never changed, except for the Blackthorn family.

 _I wonder if I ask him… no, best not. I don't know if he's ready._

Looking up at Julian, Emma's feelings flooded in. The strength from their bond like a wire connecting them surged even more.

"Isn't the place you're staying at up here?" Julian pointed.

"Oh. Yeah that'd be it." Emma hesitated.

"What's up?" Julian slowed to look at her.

"Jules, are you certain this is a good idea for me to be heading back to the Institute tonight? It could be a lot for Tavs to handle, seeing me so much all of a sudden… I hope you understand me being here might only be temporary…" Emma mumbled.

Julian's eyes saddened, "Yeah, I know. For the time being though I think out of everyone Tavvy deserves the time she gets with you, so all things considered I'd appreciate it if you'd stay the night, even just for her."

The pain. Emma had felt the pain in what Julian was saying, and guilt seeped within her bones, "Okay."

X

 **Julian's POV**

Heading into the hotel room, Julian felt uneasy about the whole situation. He watched as Emma unlocked the door to unveil an utter mess.

"What the hell did a cyclone hit or something? Jesus Em, you just got here today." Julian pushed aside some of her clothes off the bed onto the floor.

"Yes, well it doesn't take much for me to make a mess of things." Emma started picking up clothes off the dresser.

"You know that's not what I meant…" Julian explained.

"Yeah, yeah I know. My suitcase is in the closet, can you grab it for me?" Emma moved about the room.

Taking everything in her arms, Emma dumped all of her belongings inside her luggage.

"You're not going to fold any of this?" Julian gave her a look.

"Such a waste of time Jules. Give me a minute I'm going to change… someone decide to ruin my dress." Emma seized an outfit on the floor and went to the bathroom.

Looking in her suitcase, Julian picked up one of her shirts and started folding.

 _Reckless, Dangerous and still unorganized. You'd think living on her own would've changed some of that._

As he kept folding clothes, a slip of paper flew out of a coat pocket. Picking it up Julian examined the writing…

 ** _My dearest Emma,_**

 ** _Time will heal all wounds. Although our adventure has come to an end you know where to find me._**

 ** _Regards, J._**

 _What the…_

"Hey, I'm all set. Ready to go?" Emma said as she came out dressed anew.

Julian's eyes traced her figured, and curves as she'd put on tight jeans and a cropped sweater.

"Oh, yeah. I folded some of your stuff. It was disturbing to sit here and just watch the wrinkles appear." Cupping his hands together Julian hid the note. As he stood he slid the piece of paper into his back pocket.

"Ah okay… well thanks." Emma zipped up her bags and pulled the handle on the suitcase.

"Back to the Institute we go." Julian opened the door.

 **Post-Note:** So, I haven't updated this fan-fiction in ages and considering I'm trying to write again I felt as if this would be a good exercise for myself to come back to it and try completing. If you're still following along with the story that's excellent! I'd love feedback so don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night Madness

**Note:** All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. Also, my apologizes for any grammatical errors, I am my own proofreader and sometimes I will make mistakes.

 **Emma's POV**

"God, finally you're back. Tavvy picked out a movie and is waiting in the recreational room for us." Dru grabbed ahold of Emma's hand and yanked her through the front doors of the Institute.

"What are we watching?" Emma asked.

"Pretty sure it's a toss up between The Incredibles and Jurassic Park." Dru confirmed.

"Well at least Tavs has some taste." Looking over her shoulder she watched as Julian followed them into the room and smiled.

Diego, Tavvy, and Ty were all seated on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows.

"We're all set up aren't we?" Emma laughed.

"Princess, you're back. We made popcorn, want some?" Diego offered a bowl full to Emma.

Taking the bowl Emma inspected it, "You didn't poison it or anything…"

"Why I would never." Diego grinned.

"Mhm." Emma hummed.

Kicking off her shoes Emma snuggled in close to Tavvy who was beyond ecstatic, "Okay now everyone shut up the movie is starting! If you speak you're banished from the room!"

On Emma's other side Julian had sat down and was resting his head against the end of the couch. Their knees brushed up against one another. Emma looked up at him, and watched the television's bright screen lighten his face in the pitch black. Julian noticed her staring, and raised a finger to his lips, smiling as he quietly shushed her.

Gawking, Emma started mouthing words at him.

Julian nodded his head before he tensed and looked at her arm. Delicately he reached out and used his fingers to trace lines.

 _Remember this?_

Julian gulped as he continued writing.

 _One of our many secrets._

Emma turned her head slightly to check and make sure Tavvy wasn't paying attention to them.

Moving her hand slowly, Emma sought out Julian's wrist and started writing back.

 _Yes I remember. Good thing you still know how to spell._

Emma bit her lip, waiting for Julian to realize what she'd said. In a swift motion, Julian's fingers pinched Emma's side and she chirped.

"Shh!" Tavvy exclaimed.

Emma whipped her head around and Julian was trying to hold all his laughter back.

Grazing his arm, Emma dug her nails in deep.

 _Later tonight, we need to talk._

As Julian comprehended what she'd written, he nodded.

X

 **Julian's POV**

As the credits started rolling Julian watched Ty stretch and yawn, "I think it's time to sleep."

Shuffling to get up, Ty and Dru headed to their rooms. Diego reached over wiping the popcorn dust off Tavvy's face, "I'm gonna take her up to bed. I believe the ceremony starts at ten tomorrow; don't forget to set an alarm Julian." picking up Tavvy, Diego started heading out, "You might want to wake her up."

Looking beside him Julian realized then that Emma had fallen asleep.

Sliding his arm beneath her back and under her legs, Julian lifted Emma off the floor.

 _By the angel I missed this._

Carrying her upstairs, Julian nudged Emma's old bedroom door open. As gently as possible he laid her down on the bed. Julian reached, pulling the bed sheets up to Emma's waist. Brushing a strand of hair off her face he watched as her eyes danced beneath the lids.

 _Looks like we'll have to talk tomorrow there Ems._

Turning around, Julian started heading out of Emma's old room. Stopping to look around he smiled, and felt a warmth bubble in his chest.

X

 **Emma's POV**

 _Gods my mouth is as dry as sandpaper._

Rolling over, Emma noted the dark sky and clouds that appeared out the window.

 _I must've fallen asleep during the movie._

Scratching her forehead, Emma turned shifting her legs off the side of the bed. The suitcase she'd brought with her was sitting next to the bedroom door. Peering around, Emma saw the clock hanging on the wall.

 _3am… I suppose I've got enough time to go back to sleep. Ah, I could probably use a drink though… and a change of clothes. By the angel these jeans are suffocating. God dammit I didn't talk to Jules._

Grabbing her suitcase Emma swapped her clothes for a matching set of pink satin pyjamas.

Sneaking out of her bedroom, Emma tiptoed around the hallway and down towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge very slowly, she lifted the container of cold water. Reaching for the cupboard door she snagged a small glass without making a sound.

 _Stealthy as can be, I am._

Emma chuckled at herself.

"Ahem…" Diego coughed.

"The hell?" Emma jumped landing on the counter, positioned to strike.

"Oh get off your high horse princess, it's only me." Diego grinned.

"What're you doing up so late?" Emma eased.

"I have a hard time lying in the same spot for too long. My muscles were itching to move so here I am."

"Yes, indeed… there you are." Getting off the counter, Emma sat at the small kitchen table, "Do I have you to thank for getting me up to my room?"

"Ah, well actually Julian brought you up." Diego tested.

A small blush rose across Emma's cheeks, "Oh, I'll have to thank him."

Wiggling his eyebrows Diego questioned her, "Should I even ask? Did something go down before you left?"

"I'm not certain I can answer that."

"I believe you can…"

"I can't."

"Surely you could explain to me…"

"Enough Diego." Emma quipped.

"Okay listen I'm sorry. Its just, we're not blind to these things. How Julian acts around you, or how you continuously monitor a room to see who's watching. I know you guys are parabatai and technically it's forbidden to engage in such feelings… just the kids are older Emma. I'm not the only one who'll recognize the small attitudes you exchange." Diego huffed.

Banging her head against the table Emma sighed, "I haven't even been back twenty-four hours and you've already acknowledged this."

"Unfortunately yes." Diego picked at the table.

"I left… thinking time would resolve everything. I moved around place to place, going with the flow of life. I trained, I stayed focused; I was supposed to do everything right. Coming back here I meant to keep my guard up, its just… damn I've missed it." Emma raised her head to see Diego listening intensely, "I'm rambling, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm impressed actually that your confiding in someone you hate." Diego smirked.

"Oh, give it up." Emma swiped her hand at him.

Laughing, Diego rose, "I'd ask if you want advice, but honestly you need it so there'll be no asking. You need to go clear things up with him before whatever spark is igniting causes a wildfire. We've heard the stories, especially you princess should understand the consequences of some actions. I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit; the time spent away from everyone did something. You're not a child anymore that's for sure… the question is does Julian know that?"

As Diego started walking out of the room, Emma yanked on his hand, "You're seriously just going to leave me with all this wrapped in my head?"

"Actually, yes; yes I am. I recommend going to get some beauty sleep, we'll be celebrating with Ty tomorrow." Pinching her cheek, Diego threw his hands in his pockets as he headed upstairs.

Emma growled as she banged her head once more.

 _That son of a bi-_

 **Post-Note:** So I just realized something and I'm super embarrassed but at the same time it is what it is. While I was reading Lord of Shadows I'd been picturing Octavian as a girl, and now it's translated into this story. Big oops on my part, but since we're here now did anyone else do the same? I'd love to know! I'm thrilled I finally updated again, and I know I said in the very first chapter I wouldn't leave many notes but I just find it enticing to get my opinion/thought process out when I add another chapter. **Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review!**


End file.
